The True Story of Peter Pan
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: "My adventures in Neverland would have been empty without him. My life would be empty without him."   Wendy Moria Angela Darling
1. Introducing Wendy Moria Anglea Darling

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**_

_**A/N: For Tori Piggy **___

I am sure you have all heard the story of Peter Pan, the boy who never wanted to grow up. It is a wonderful story filled with adventure, pirates, mermaids, Indians, sword fights and fairies. I surprisingly recommend this story to anyone looking for a good fantasy adventure book to read.

However if you want to read the real story of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, The Lost Boys, The Darling children, and Captain James Hook I would be happy to tell you all about it. I know what you are thinking, "Who are you? How do you really know what happened? And what makes you think I will believe your story?"

The answer to those questions is an obvious one as most answers are; I was there. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling and this is the true story of Peter Pan. I am afraid it may not be the kind of story you would like to hear. You may find yourself disgusted with some of your favorite characters or surprised at some of your least favorite.

You will most likely, like many others before you, reject my tale and chop it up as a lie, a dream, or some kind of mental illness. Despite this I feel the need to document the truth so if would like to read my story please do so. I promise you what follows after this is a true account of what happened all those years ago in Neverland. If you decide my story is false and would wish to stop reading please do so.

Now be prepared for the true story of Peter Pan…


	2. The Beginng

Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan

Upon my arrival in this world there was quite a debate about wither I could be kept. My mother was in great favor of keeping me but my father was afraid they couldn't afford me. However in the end my mother had her way. Not long after I was born John came along and there was much debating but in the end he was kept too. Then little Michael was born and he barely scratched by but he stayed as well. Having three kids had made my father rather poor however having three children required having a nurse. Nana was a wonderful nurse despite being a dog and she was not as expensive as a human nurse.

My brothers and I were like all other children, we played pretend and we loved to listen to stories about fairies, mermaids, and pirates. I do not recall exactly when or where we first learned of Peter Pan but he soon was present in all our games. My mother seemed quite concerned about our interest in Peter Pan. However she only asked me a few questions and she seemed content with my answers. It was only after our adventures in Neverland that I learned how Peter's shadow came to be in our house.

My mother had fallen asleep in the nursery while sewing Michael a new shirt. She awoke startled by a noise at the window. When she looked at the window she saw a young boy dressed in leaves. The boy gnashed his teeth at my mother and she screamed. Nana ran towards the window while barking at the boy. When she reached the window the boy backed out into the night air, scaring my mother. She rushed to the window to see if the boy had died but she did not see anything in the street below. Nana got my mother's attention and showed her that she had got the boy's shadow. My mother closed the window as she debated what to do about the shadow. She eventually decided against telling my father and putting the shadow in a drawer.

It was on a Friday, not long after my mother's encounter with the boy, that our adventure actually began. Mother and Father were all dressed up and going out to a dinner party. Mother would wait to put us to bed till after they got ready because I liked to see what she wore. Michael was taking a bath and John and I were re-enacting our births. When Michael asked if he could please be born and John told him rather harshly that he was not wanted. Michael immediately began to cry but my mother quickly defused the problem.

My father came in because he was upset that he could not tie his tie. My mother tied it for him and he was calm again. This did not last long because Michael was refusing to take his medicine.

"Michael, when I was your age I took my medicine without a murmur. I said 'Thank you, kind parents, for giving me bottles to make me well.' " he reprimanded. I tried to help my father convince Michael, " That medicine you sometimes take, Father, is much nastier, isn't it?"

"Ever so much nastier," my father said bravely "and I would take it now as an example to you, Michael, if I hadn't lost the bottle." Upon hearing this I was delighted to help out my father not realizing that he did not want me to find the bottle. "I know where it is father!" I cried. "I'll bring it!" I said running into his room. I grabbed the medicine off his washstand. I ran back into the nursery as fast as I could. "I've been as quick as I could." I panted.

"You have been wonderfully quick." Father said. I felt quite proud to have helped my father. "Michael first" he said. Michael, who was of a rather suspicious nature, said, "Father first"

"I shall be sick you know." My father threatened. John tried to encourage my father but he cut John off. I was quite confused, "I thought you took medicine quite easily father."

"That is not the point," he retorted "The point is that there is more in my glass then in Michael's spoon. And it isn't' fair; I would say it though it were with my last breath-it isn't fair."

"Father, I am waiting." Michael said coldly. "It is all very well to say you are waiting. So am I waiting." My father replied smartly. "Father is a cowardly custard."

"So are you a cowardly custard."

"I am not frightened."

"Neither am I frightened."

"Well, then take it."

"Well, then you take it."

Seeing no end to the argument I suggested that they both take the medicine at the same time. Father agreed to the idea. However when Michael took his medicine my father did not. We all cried out indignantly at our father. I think the way we were looking at him must have hurt his pride. " Look here all of you," he said entreatingly, "I have just thought of a splendid joke. I shall pour my medicine into Nana's bowl and she will drink it thinking it is milk."

Neither my brothers nor me thought much of my father's joke. When Nana came back in the room with my mother and took a drink out of her bowl all hell broke lose. My mother reprimanded my father and us children ran to our nanny. My father was angry that we would take Nana's side over his. He decided that Nana could not stay in the nursery anymore. Despite my mother's protests and the cries of my brothers and me, my father took Nana and chained her up outside. We were sent to bed and we somehow managed to get to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of crying. Sitting at the ground at the end of my bed was a boy. "Boy," I said courteously, "why are you crying?" The boy stood and bowed quite beautifully to me and I bowed back. "What is your name?" the boy asked. "Wendy Moria Angela Darling" I replied, quite satisfied.

"What is your name?"

"Peter pan"

"Is that all?" I asked forgetting my manners. "Yes" he replied rather sharply. "I'm so sorry" I said. "It doesn't matter" he gulped. So I changed the subject and asked him where he lived.

"Second to the right," he said, "and then straight on till morning."

"What a funny address!" I exclaimed. "No it isn't" he said. "I mean," I said suddenly remembering my manners, "is that what they put on the letters?"

"Don't get any letters." He said contemptuously.

"But your mother gets letters?"

"Don't have a mother" he said. I thought mothers were absolutely wonderful persons and that not to have one was a great tragedy. "Oh Peter, no wonder you were crying." I said as I ran to comfort him. Peter however did not exactly appreciate my concern. "I wasn't crying about mothers" he said rather indigently. "I was crying because I couldn't get my shadow to stick on. Besides I wasn't crying."

"It has come off?"

"Yes"

That was when I noticed the shadow on the floor, looking so draggled, and I felt frightfully sorry for Peter. "How awful!" I said but I could not keep from smiling. Peter had tried to attach the shadow with soap and all I could think was, "how like a boy."

Fortunately for poor Peter I knew exactly what to do. "It must be sewn on." I informed him. "What's sewn?" he asked. "You are dreadfully ignorant" I gushed. "No I am not" he retorted.

I ignored this however because I enjoyed knowing more then him. "I shall sew it on for you my little man" I said feeling so much more grown up then Peter. I got out my needle and thread and started sewing. I warned Peter that it might hurt but he insisted that he would not cry.

True to his word he did not shed a tear. When I was finished I looked at my work and muttered to myself about how I should have ironed the shadow. Peter was too busy jumping about to notice me. "How clever I am," he crowed, "oh the cleverness of me!"

How dare that boy act as though he attached the shadow himself? He was so conceited and I decided at once that I did not like him anymore. Maybe if he hadn't also been very clever I never would have left with him. However Peter had a way about him and he managed to make me like him again. At that moment however I was quite upset with him.

"Your conceit," I exclaimed with sarcasm, "Of course I did nothing!"

"You did a little." Peter replied carelessly as he continued to dance. "A little!" I cried, "If I am no use I can at least withdraw." I ran and jumped into bed and pulled the covers over my head. After awhile I felt Peter sit down at the end of my bed. I did not look up at him even as he started to tap me with his foot. "Wendy," he said, "Don't withdraw. I cant help but crowing when I am pleased with myself."

When I still did not look at him he continued to try to get my attention. "Wendy, one girl is worth twenty boys." Upon hearing this I peeped out from beneath my covers and said, "Do you really think so Peter?"

"Yes I do" he replied.

"I think it is perfectly sweet of you," I declared, "I'll get up again." I sat next to him on the bed. I told him I would like to give him a kiss and he asked me what a kiss was. Since he did not know what a kiss was I gave him a thimble instead. I was delighted when he said he would give me a kiss back. I was slightly disappointed when he gave me an acorn instead of a kiss. I still put the acorn on a chain around my neck and told him how lovely it was. Peter told me about running away the day he was born and living with fairies.

I was quite fascinated with fairies so I listened closely has he answered my questions about them. Suddenly he remembered that he had brought a fairy named Tinkerbell with him. I was very excited that there was a fairy in my nursery. Peter found her locked up in the chest of drawers that my mother had placed his shadow in. She flew around the room in a fury and I wished that she would stay still so I could see her.

"Tink," Peter said amiably, "this lady says she wishes you were her fairy."

Tinkerbell answered back and Peter translated that she had said that I was a very ugly girl and that she was Peter's fairy. Peter argued with Tink for a while before he turned his attention back to me and began to speak with me again. He told me about Neverland and the lost boys and how he was the captain of the lost boys.

When I told Peter I would like to give him a thimble and kissed him Tink, the little brute, pulled my hair. She threatened that she would do so every time I gave Peter a thimble and I knew that Tink and I would never get along.

When Tink calmed down Peter and I commenced talking. He told me the reason he came to my house in the first place was to hear stories. I was upset that he had not come to see me but I told him that I knew many stories. He insisted that I come to Neverland and be a mother to the lost boys.

He talked me into going but I refused to leave without John and Michael. Once Michael and John where awake and filled in on the plan, Peter taught us how to fly. Happy thoughts and fairy dust was all we needed and we began to fly circles around the room. John even picked up his Sunday hat and put it on as he flew about the room.

The window burst open and Peter flew off into the night sky and we followed without a second thought. I now feel sorry for my poor parents who rushed into the nursery, having been dragged home by Nana, and arrived a minute too late. Me, Michael, and John had already flown off with Peter Pan to have adventures in Neverland.

Because of the outcome of our adventures I cannot say that I wish they had got there on time and stopped us.


	3. Neverland

_**I Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan**_

Upon entering Neverland I saw some of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Peter pointed out Mermaid Lagoon, the pirate ship and where the Indians usually were. John, Michael and I were fascinated with all the wonderful places that Neverland had to offer. Peter however seemed quite distracted and flew off in the direction of the main land leaving us behind.

We followed as fast as we could but we never did manage to keep up with Peter. John and Michael were far enough ahead that they could still see Peter but were too far away to prevent what happened next.

Tinkerbell began to pinch me and pull my hair ruthlessly as I flew behind the boys. I called out to Peter for help but both he and my brothers were too far away to hear my pleas. Tink began to speak but I could not understand anything she was saying so I had no idea the danger I was in.

Afterwards I would come to find out that Tink had seen the lost boys and had instructed them to shoot me down on Peter's orders. Tootles, poor sweet Tootles who only wanted to please Peter, was the only one whose arrow landed in my chest. I was told that had it not been for the acorn Peter had given me I would have died.

The pain was excruciating and I lost all happy thoughts and began my descent onto the mainland. I felt the wind rush by me as I plummeted and all I could think about was how badly the fall was going to hurt. However when I landed I did not feel anything and I opened my eyes to see if I had really stopped falling. What I saw changed my life forever. Maybe I should rephrase and say who I saw changed my life forever.

It's funny how you do not notice things that are happening to you. Like how I was unaware that I had begun to grow up before we left for Neverland. However it was not until I met him that I truly understood what it meant to grow up. My adventures in Neverland would have been empty without him. My life would be empty without him.

I could barely mummer a thank you to the handsome boy, who was now holding me in his arms, before I succumbed to sleep. It is probably not smart to let sleep over take you when you have been shot in the chest but I had no control over my body at the time.

When I awoke I was in a very comfortable bed and as I looked around the room I saw that it was made entirely out of wood. I tried to sit up but it felt like the room was moving. I managed to sit up eventually and as soon as I did the door to the room flew open. Standing there was a pirate who had his head turned the opposite direction so I could not see his face. However he could not have been much older than me. Maybe a year or two at the most.

"Smee! I want him found! Now!" he called out furiously. He slammed the door behind him as he stalked into the room. When he noticed me he walked over and told me to lie back down while gently pushing me back onto the pillow. "You are the boy that caught me! But you are a pirate! Why would you save me?" I asked him in shock.

"I am Captain James Hook and I will do as I please and no one had better question me. Understand?"

He sounded almost like he had said this many times and was actually beginning to tire of it. I could only assume his men had asked him the same question on several occasions. I should have kept silent and nodded my head. However I was always a terribly noisy child and instead blurted out, "You're Captain Hook? You cannot be you are only a boy!"

I knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left my mouth. However there was no way to take them back. His beautiful brown eyes went dark and cold as he scowled down at me. He turned around and marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I wanted to run out after him and apologize but once I was out of bed I found it hard to stand. I made it half way to the door before I collapsed on the floor.

Sometime later I heard the door open and some one walk in. Then Hook's face appeared above mine. "Stupid girl, I said you needed to stay lying down! What were you thinking?" he asked as he picked me up and carried me back to the bed.

"I just wanted to apologize for my rude behavior" I replied as he sat me back down on the bed. He froze with his arms still around me and his face inches from mine. He really did have the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. In that moment I wished that we could stay frozen like this forever, his arms around me and both of us staring into each other's eyes. However my silent wish was not granted, all too soon he pulled away and cast his eyes downwards.

"Forget it" he replied while running a hand through his long brown hair. That is when I noticed that he did not have a hook for a hand. Ever story I ever heard about him said that he had a hook instead of a hand. I almost commented on it but remembered my blunder about his age and decided it would be best to stay quiet. I must have been staring though because he began to explain without me having asked.

"My last name is actually Hook but because of the name many rumors started about me having a hook for a hand. Your friend Peter Pan likes to tell everyone he fed my hand to a crocodile. It is the most absurd thing I have heard."

"It does sound rather silly" I said as I smiled up at him. He looked down at me and blinked. After a moment he shook his head and turned away. As he was walking to the door he spoke, "Stay in bed! I will bring you your dinner", and walked out of the door without waiting for my response.

I am not sure why Hook kept me around while I was recovering or why he even brought me onto his ship after he caught me. I think that honestly his catching me was an accident and that keeping me was all about using me to get to Peter. However if you ask him now he will tell you that it was my beauty that made him help me. Maybe it was a combination of both…not that he knew it at the time.

Regardless of the reason the time that I spent on Hook's ship was my favorite part of my trip to Neverland. When I was finally well enough to leave the bed Hook introduced me to all the other pirates. As it turned out all the pirates were nothing more than boys. Smee was actually the youngest he looked to be in between John and Michael's ages.

I surprised myself as well as them with how well I fit in with them. I do not think they expected to like me as much as they did. During the day I learned how to sword fight from some of the best swordsmen on board. They kept telling me I was a natural and a fast learner. At night we would all dine together and afterwards I would tell a story to everyone before we went to sleep.

While all of this was going on I was getting closer and closer to Hook. He told me that he had run away from home some time ago and had found his way to Neverland. So I told him about my family, how I came to be in Neverland, and how worried I was about John and Michael. The next day Hook sent a search party out to the main island to find John and Michael.

They never found the boys but I knew then that I loved Hook and that he must care for me too. That night in order to cheer me up, after hearing the news that my brothers could not be found, the other pirates asked Hook if we could have a party after dinner. Hook gave his permission and after dinner some of the boys formed a band and began to play music.

The rest of us started dancing and having a good time. I am still not sure how it happened but I ended up dancing with Hook. It was the most fun I had ever had even if he was not the best dancer. I watched as his smile got bigger as the night went on and it made him even more handsome. Soon though he stopped dancing and smiling and walked away from all of us and into his room.

I followed him worried that something was wrong. He was staring out of his window and did not glance at me when I walked in.

"Hook?"

He finally turned around and looked at me. "Is something wrong?" I asked sincerely worried that something was indeed wrong. "No…I do not know…maybe" he sighed and ran his hands through his hair like he always did when he was uncomfortable. "I just have this funny feeling that I cannot shake. I do not even know what it is."

I felt a grin spreading across my face as I walked closer to him. "I love you", at this his face looked panicked, "and I think you love me too." I watched as his face changed from panicked to angry.

"Love you? How could I ever love such a stupid little girl? You seem to be under the delusion that I am someone else. Like your precious Peter Pan, why don't you go find your hero and tell him you love him? Because I can tell you that I without a doubt do not love you."

With that he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. I could not believe it, I had been certain that he loved me too. I began to cry and all I could think about was wanting to be as far away from Hook as possible.

I waited till all the music had died down and everyone else was asleep. I knew that I could not fly back to the main land because I could not think of any happy thoughts. So I snuck out to the life boats and with some difficultly lowered it and me into the water. I tried to think of how I would find Peter or the lost boys once I made it to land but I could not think of anything.

Luck, as it turned out, was on my side once I made it to the main land. I had not been wondering around for long when Peter swooped out of the sky and landed right in front of me. He had forgotten who I was and what I was doing there until I reminded him.

I do not really remember what happened next or how we got to the hide out. I do not even remember my reunion with my brothers or meeting the lost boys. It was all such a blur and I was happy when I was finally left alone. I laid down on my new bed and curled up into a ball. From the time I left the ship to the time I laid down I did not shed a tear but as soon as everyone else was back asleep I began to silently cry.


End file.
